Truth or Dare?
by Valier
Summary: Ash, Brock, Dawn, Jessie and James play Truth or Dare?. Meowth and Pikachu watch Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged series. What could possibly make this interesting? How about Killer Clefairy's and a crack pairing making-out in Ash's closet?


**Whoo! This is my first fanfic of 2011! Hope you're all having a good year so far! This was a crack idea that came to me when reading a Truth or Dare fic by brickbyboringbrick15. It's not as good, and there is some whack OOC-ness in this, but please, just enjoy it okay? Tell me what you think in a review! Btw, this is set in Ash's house in Pallet Town and Piplup's not in it 'cause... erm... he's gone fishing.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged series, Youtube or Barbie Girl by Aqua. That must've been one of the most whack disclaimers _ever_.  
**

* * *

"Okay Brock, Truth or Dare? Pick a card."Ash said smoothly, modelling the two card stacks with his hands. Brock sat with a thinking look on his face, trying to decide which would be better. Or worse. Dawn, Jessie and James sat staring at him, waiting for his decision. Meowth and Pikachu sat near them, eating biscuits and watching the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged series on YouTube.

"Dare."he said nervously, picking up the top dare card. He sighed when he saw that it wasn't too embarrassing, but was worried about who he had to do it with.

'_Switch outfits with 3_'

"What? I am _not_ putting _his_ clothes on!"Jessie shrieked, crossing her arms and looking defiant.

"Jeez, it's just a game. It's not like you're gonna die or anything."Ash told her. A few minutes later, after a _lot_ of screaming and arguing, Brock and Jessie sat back down, each in the other's clothes. Brock sat in Jessie's ridiculously short skirt and used his arms to cover his belly. He felt like a drag queen. He had no idea how James did it, with all the crossdressing. Brock could only assume he really _was_ gay, since he seemed to _enjoy_ dressing as a girl. Jessie tugged at the end of the baggy trousers in horror. The trousers had been bad enough, but a hideous orange t-shirt _and_ a green Marty McFly inspired body-warmer made it unbearable. She could see James slowly shuffling towards Dawn because of her atrocious outfit. She rolled her eyes at him and the game restarted, although Ash had a hard time asking. Sitting next to Brock did nothing to help his fit of giggles.

"O-Okay J-J-Jessie... Tru- T-Truth or D-Dare?"he giggled, before falling backwards and rolling on the floor in utter hysterics.

"Hey, keep it down over dere! It's getting' to da good bit!"

"PikaPi!"

Pikachu and Meowth glared at Ash before turning back to the laptop. Sure enough, they heard Yami swearing his head off at Yugi, something about "I'm going to tear off your *beep* and shove them right up your *beep*!"

Anyway, fair enough to say that soon enough the two Pokemon were rolling on the floor alongside Ash. Dawn shook her head and turned back to Jessie who had drawn her card. Truth.

'_Who do you think the cutest person in the room is?_'

Jessie flushed pink and looked at the card. Dawn appeared next to her with a sly look on her face and nudged her.

"Pikachu!"Jessie blurted out. Ash (who is done laughing now) shook his head and swiped the card from the magenta-haired girl's hands. He tutted and said,

"Pikachu is a _Pokemon_, this says _person_."

"Pika!"he called over, a little annoyed that Ash was dissing the person who called him cute.

"C'mon Jessie, this would be the _perfect_ opportunity to tell _James_ how you feel..."Dawn whispered, nudging her again. Jessie blushed again and pushed the twerp away from her, hissing,

"You have no _idea_ how I feel for _anybody_."

She scanned the room, examining pictures more than the people surrounding her.

"Whoever that cute kid is in the picture over there!"she said, pointing at a picture next to the stairs. It had a little boy in it, who was about 5, eating a candyfloss cloud bigger than his head at a fairground. Ash blushed and sweatdropped.

"Jessie, that's me when the fair came 5 years ago..."he said bleakly.

"So? I did my dare, now get on with the game!"she snapped. Ash's view shifted to the next vict- I mean, player.

"James, Truth or Dare?"

He studied the options in his head, and decided to try and act all butch. He went for dare, but quickly regretted it when looking at the card.

'_Go in a closet and make out with 4 for 7 minutes_'

Number 4... That was Dawn...

The rest of the group grinned devilishly, and soon forced the two of them in Ash's store cupboard, full of his old Pokemon merchandise.

"Okay you two, nothing too dirty, but we want some action, okay? If you just stand there for 7 minutes, we can think of worse dares on the spot! Well James, she's all yours..."Ash smiled slyly, closing the door. After about a minute of not hearing anything, there was a thud on the door and Dawn's moans came from inside. Most was incoherent, but some of it made sense,

"James... Ohhhh... Ahhhh... No, not there!... You're gonna give me a hickey you crazy man!..."

Meowth paused the Abridged episode and he and Pikachu sat and listened to Dawn's moaning. Ash was sweatdropping again, and wished he hadn't said "She's all yours.". From the sounds she was making, either she was _really_ enjoying it, or he had taken them words too seriously. About a minute and a half before they had to come out, the door stopped jutting out slightly, like all the pressure had been taken off it. Finally, after 7 minutes, they opened the door, not in the least impressed with the result. Dawn was on the floor, James straddling her hips with his hands in her hair. There were two clear marks on her neck where he had gave her hickies. Oh, and did I mention they were _still_ kissing passionately? It also didn't take a pervert to realise certain articles of clothing were missing. Dawn's hat and scarf were in a pile along with James' uniform jacket. James already had his black t-shirt half off. Dawn was trying to force it past his arms while massaging his chest _and_ ruffling his hair at the same time. Both were moaning into their kisses and Jessie was getting super-pissed at the fact James refused to do this with her. Brock was jealous that Dawn was getting her first kiss _and_ make-out session before him (why the hell couldn't _he _have gotten that card?) while Ash was grossed out by the scene that lay before him. His stupid, immature and feeble little mind had yet to register the feeling of love and how to control it. He _did_ always feel a little odd around Misty though...

"Ahem. Youse guys can stop with da passion now."Meowth said, appearing at the door frame. James and Dawn realised for the first time that they had onlookers and flushed a dangerously hot red. Dawn stopped tugging at James' shirt and James removed his hands from Dawn's hair (running his hands through it one last time to do so). They leapt up and began to fix their appearances, although no amount of brushing seemed to tame their frizzy hair. Dawn also found she was stuck with her hickies. She mumbled something about how her mom would kill her before sitting down with the rest of the group. As the people tried to re-start the game in the least embarrassing way possible, Meowth noticed James slip Dawn a note. He crawled up behind them and took a quick look at it,

_Call me if you want to do that again sometime ~ James_

Meowth sweatdropped when he saw James' number at the bottom. Jessie would _not_ be happy if she found that note.

"Okay Dawn! Truth or Dare?"Ash burst out. She jumped at the sudden outburst, but pulled herself together and selected a Dare card.

'_Skip around 2 and sing a cheesy song of 5's choice_'

"5... That's me!"Brock exclaimed "Okay Dawn... sing Barbie Girl by Aqua!"

Ash was _not_ impressed when Dawn began skipping around him singing the song he hated most of all. He made a mental note to throttle Brock once the game was over.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world.

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, Undress me everywhere,

Imagination, Life is your creation!"Dawn sang in a sugary, highly annoying voice, switching to a deeper voice for Ken. Quite frankly, she sounded/looked mental. By the end of the song, Team Rocket, Brock, Pikachu and Meowth were in stitches, while Ash was resisting the urge to strangle Dawn. Man, he _hated_ that song...

Dawn sat down, blushing furiously to a hysterical audience, while Ash drew his dare card. His face paled and he swallowed. He _had_ to pick the card that got him into trouble the last time he played this, didn't he?

"Hey, what did you get Ash?"Dawn asked, looking at the card. She soon fell in line with everyone else, and Ash made his way over to the door to complete the dare. He opened it and let the gentle summer breeze flow into him, calming him for what he was about to do next. He suddenly bolted out of the house and left the others wondering what he was doing.

"I wonder what he got..."Brock wondered aloud, picking up the card. He snorted when he saw it.

'_Go and announce to the world that the killer Clefairy's from outer space have arrived_'

Just as Brock finished reading it, the sentence to make the groups day left Ash's lips,

"THE KILLER CLEFAIRY'S HAVE LANDED! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? Please click the review button :) Also, did you like the make-out pairing? I had a EUREKA! moment when writing it and thought, 'Why not?' XD If you're a die-hard Rocket/any Dawn paringshipper, please don't flame and shove your beliefs down my throat. I had one-sided Rocketshippy hints and a faint mention of Pokeshipping, despite not being much of a fan of either. I would also like to say, for anyone who reads my fic Lost and Bound for Trouble, my next update won't take long, but with me returning to school on Wednesday, you may have to wait a little longer for new chapters.**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**


End file.
